Organization 13 wolves
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: They get sent here as wolves b/c demyx pushed a red do not touch button and saved by a girl and her gang they may be a little ooc but watever i really hope you read it i dont mind flames most of them are funny but reviews are very welcome mkay you enjoy;P UP FOR ADOPTION


**Ch.1 of Organization 13 wolves**

* * *

><p>Zero: Yo guys waz up im here to tell you what happened when Demyx pushed a freakin red DO NOT TOUCH button<p>

Demyx: I said I was sorry! : (  
>Zero: Whatever ZEXION GET YO EMO A$$ UP HEYA AND DO DA DICLAIMAH THINGAMAJIG. Italic are thoughts and ringtones. Bold is for when evil Zen speaks<p>

Zexion: Thankfully Zero does not own kingdom hearts just herself and gang members

* * *

><p><strong>Xemnas's POV<strong>

I woke up to see that I was in a cave surrounded by twelve wolves. Further in the cave there was a small fire and a girl drenched in water she was shivering. It was storming really badly and I guess she had to taken refuge here. "Vexen wake up and tell me what happened." I growled at the dull blond colored wolf. "Hmm oh that Demyx pushed a red button." My eye twitched I saw Saix the night blue wolf and Zexion the slate-blue wolf get up they saw the girl and went to lay down by her so I went over there as well. "Hmm oh you guys are waking up. Im sorry I moved you guys away from the river if that was your home but with the rain ya'll would have drowned." She said hiding her emotions so perfectly the only emotion she showed at that moment was happiness. Her hair style was exactly like Zexion's but was soaking wet. It Was black with red streaks her eyes were black with red outlining she wore a black shirt with red wording that said 'Break my heart I Break your face' and black jeans with black converse on the side of her shoe it said in bold red letters PIRATE STRONG. I saw that everyone woke up and huddled around the girl so I laid next to Saix being closest to th exit/entrance and my vision faded to black as sleep captured me.

**Zero's POV (After they fell asleep again)**

When they all came and laid around me I felt warm and relieved that they didn't eat me but my gang is gunna be so pissed of to find out I almost drowned trying to save them couse ya see I cant swim...at all...I literally sink like a fuckin rock. I wached the entrance for what felt like another 2 hours and the storm had cleared.  
><em>"How did this happen to me?" <em>

_"I guess im to blame" _

_"I'm lying facedown on the pavement and im full of pain" _

_"I just refu-"_

"Hello?" I answered my phone my ringtone was Liars and Monsters by Escape the Fate.

"Zero! Where the hell are you we are all so worried about you!" the thirteen wolves I found and saved woke up

"I'm sorry Peirce. But you know that cave we used to hang out in?"

"How could I forget. We all made a blood pact that day and formed Blood 6." Thirteen pairs of curious eyes looked at me.

"well that's where I am and you know how I always wanted a pet wolf?"

"yeah. What of it?"

"I just got thirteen and yes we WILL take care of them ALL of them"

"Okay im on the way" he hung up and I smiled at the wolves

_"I feel there's something that's hidden inside"_

_"it creeps up my spine and takes over my mi-"_ Escape the Fate-Bad Blood

"Vincent Peirce is coming to get me don't flip out M'kay get the gang together and head to my place."

"Okay bu-" I hung up on him couse I did NOT fell like talking to him right now.

**~xXxXx Time Skip 1 hour xXxXx~**

"Yo Zero come on lets go!" Peirce yelled from outside. I tried to get up but yelped In pain I looked at my ankle and it was purply bruised and hurt a lot. "I c-cant Peirce I think I s-sprained my a-ankle" I yelled my voice was sketchy like Hinata's from Naruto and I cursed at myself for being this weak. He walked in and tried coming over here the wolves were now wide-awake and snarled at him.

"Stop guys this is my best friend Peirce he's here to help." They reluctantly let him pass when he got to me he turned around and kneeled down. "Get on Zero." I glared at his back then got on him like it was a piggyback when he thought I was securely on he got up and walked out the cave to his truck.

"Here ya go," he said to me putting me in the passenger seat closed the door put the ramp for he bed of his truck down, "Get in wolves your lucky Zero didn't leave you in whatever hell hole you were in." once they were all in he closed the ramp thing and got in the drivers side. When we got to my house/mansion we saw 9 vehicles.

**Vincent POV (Couple min. b4 Zero got there)**

"Oh My freakin God I REALLY hope Zero is okay I mean she could've gotten seriously hurt." I was so worried I knew the 7 other guys with me felt the same but she was like a little sister to me and I was really freakin out. "Zero IS FINE Vincent calm down okay I know your worried but she's tough nothing can hurt her." My brother said I smiled at him. Damian has Black hair is 5'11" deep brown eyes is very kind .

"Yeah give her some credit **she's not weak like you"** Zen said I glared at him but he didn t care. Zen has light green hair w/ dark green streaks eyes light blue he is 5'10" and is 16 yrs old he also has another personality we just call him Nez its Zen back-words.

"Zen stop getting on Vincent's nerves." Kanai said (pronounce it Ka nigh). Kanai has Black hair w/ blue streak he is very laid back is 5'12" and 17 yrs old. He was our third In command since Pierce was second Zero was our leader even though she's 16 yrs old she s really strong and smart.

"Yeah no need to be more stressed, ne?" Kit said. Kit was his nick-name b/c it is short for Kitanya he has raven black hair is very kind but paranoid 16 yrs old. He's Kanai's younger brother and they were both Zero cousin's. (oh FYI Peirce's real name is Damual pronounced dam u all)

Shade looked at Kit annoyed, "Must you always say ne after every sentence!" Shade has long shoulder length black hair deep ocean blue eyes 6'. His twin Shadow put a hand on Shade's shoulder calming him. Shadow has Long black shoulder length hair ice cold light blue eyes w/ orange outline 6'. He may have looked calm on the outside but I knew he was ticked off b/c of that that idiot who dropped her off by the forest so she could hike for a wile ALONE!

I glared at said idiot. "What its not my fault she got stuck I was just letting her get some peaceful time by herself." Drake our youngest member at 15 yrs old he has Short spiked black hair with white streaks green eyes 5'10" he was always emo when Zero wasn't around and happy when she was around. I heard someone kick the door open.

"She's home and safe. SEE." Said Damian smirking. "Guys I found 13 wolves with wich we will be keeping and naming!" she yelled. Then Peirce came in with Zero on his back everyone gave them a "WTK"* look. "Oh right I sprained my ankle." She said calmly wile Peirce put her on the couch all the wolves came and they were weird as hell. They all sat in a perfect line

**Third Person Present**

_"everyone behave yourselves we DO NOT want to get separated."_ Xemnas said. The all murmered yeses. "Umm their very cool. **No they aren't their weird."**Zen/Nez said. Zero glared at them. "Well we are going to name thm so let us think of names." Said Zero clearly trying to think of names but Kanai got her computer and gave it to her.

"Thank you im gunna look up Japanese names for them okay?" we all said yes back to her. _"Do we really have to be renamed Xiggy?"_ Demyx asked Xigbar looked at him and sighed _"Yes Demyx. I hope there good names though."_ He said dejectedly. Here is the outcome.  
>Xemnas- Hato- it means heart<p>

Saix- Mun- it means moon

Zexion-(Kuroku) sakushi- means (cloaked) schemer we just call him cloaked

Lexaeus-Sairento-means silent

Xigbar- Esushutingu -means ace shooter

Xaldin- Ransu - means lance

Vexen- Kagaku-sha - means scientist

Axel- Hoka ma - means pyro

Demyx- Mizu - means water

Roxas- Ki - means key

Luxord- Gyanbura - means gambler

Marluxia- Bara - means rose

Larxene- ninfu - means nymph

All in all they really liked their names.

* * *

><p>*OMK- means Oh My Kiwi I don t know blame Vincent he came up with it<p>

Zero- that was a really long chapter and I spent 2 hours on it oh and I picked their names to be completely and utterly (lol) unoriginal.

Kanai- We had no say in the naming : (

Kit- yeah uncool, ne.

Zero- Whatever


End file.
